The King's Brat
by eftela
Summary: Atobe Keigo doesn't really know when it started. All he knew was that he was suddenly thinking of the brat. And worrying about him. And feeling protective of him. And feeling happy and alive when he was with him. And . . . Argh! Just what in the hell is wrong with him?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own POT_

_Pairing: Atobe Keigo x Echizen Ryoma_

_Note: This is the first chapter of my second fanfic entitled The King's Brat. Well, actually, this here below is more like a prologue. You know, just to get the story started. There's no smut or anything sexy,_ yet ,_ so you'll be disappointed if you're actually expecting some. Even so, please continue reading below. Give the story a chance. I'm not sure if it will be interesting enough. This is only my second fanfic after all. I don't have much experience in delivering good stories. Anyway, enough talk. Please continue reading and enjoy. . ._

* * *

Chapter 1

"Are you sure it's fine that I go?" asked Nanako to Ryoma, guilt evident in her voice. "I could stay."

"It's fine. I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry." Ryoma assured her. "Besides, you'll only be gone for three days, right? I can survive that long."

"He's right, Nanako-chan." Nanjiroh said, he's hands resting at the back of his head. He's wearing his usual dark yukata. "Seishounen might be a brat but he's a responsible brat. He can take care of himself. Right, brat?"

"Tch. Baka-oyaji." Ryoma said under his breath. He's hands resting behind his head as well.

"I'll leave you some of my precious magazines so you won't get bored."

"I don't need them."

"Oh. Come on. You know you want, too."

"I don't. I'm not a perv like you."

Nanako smiled as she watched father and son mirroring each other's poses while arguing with one another.

"Come now, dear. Before we miss our plane." Rinko said from behind them. "The taxi's already outside."

Nanjiroh, after ruffling his son's hair, started to collect their luggage. Rinko and Nanako turns to Ryoma to give him last minute instructions and advices.

"I've already prepared something for lunch and dinner. It's Japanese. Just heat them up before eating, okay? I've stack up the fridge as well so you can eat whenever you're hungry." Rinko said.

"The medicine cabinet is filled up as well. There's ointment for minor scratches and bug bites. And tablets for stomachaches and headaches. And for muscle cramps, too. And there are some aspirin, as well," Nanako said. "I labeled each medicine and wrote some instructions so you won't get confused."

"Hai," Ryoma just said.

Hearing the taxi blared its horn, Nanako and Rinko immediately went to get their purses before hurrying outside. Ryoma followed quietly behind.

"Seishounen, since we won't be here, you don't have to be shy. You can bring your girlfriend over." Nanjiroh said in his most encouraging indulgent-father voice. He was already inside the taxi, all the luggage inside the trunk.

Ryoma pointedly ignored his father, watching his cousin and mother instead. This will be the very first time that Ryoma will be staying at home alone. So, even though he's showing a cool, uncaring façade outside, he is still just a 12 year old boy inside. And so, the child in him was feeling betrayed and abandoned. He doesn't show it though. After all, he's still Echizen Ryoma – the cocky and arrogant brat. So when the taxi slowly drove away, Ryoma raised his arm to wave goodbye.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave him, after all." Rinko told her husband as she watched their son moping sadly in front of their house. "Look at him. He looks so forlorn."

"Nah. He'll be fine, Rinko. Don't worry too much." Nanjiroh said, then winced slightly when he heard the worry he was feeling crept into his voice.

"Ah!" Nanako suddenly said from her seat beside the driver. "I forgot something."

Ryoma frowned when he saw the taxi stopped. He saw his cousin got out of the car then run towards him. _She must have forgotten something,_ he thought.

Nanako stopped directly in front of him. Then, panting to catch her breath, she reached into her pocket before handing him something. Ryoma looked down at his hands to find that he was now holding a mobile phone.

"I forgot to give this to you," Nanako said when she can breathe normally again. "This way, we'll be able to call you even when you're in school." She said with a smile. "And you can call us, too when you feel lonely."

"I won't get lonely." Ryoma said with a pout. He took the phone anyway.

Nanako just smiled before running back to the car. Ryoma watched until the taxi turned the corner before looking at the phone clutched in his right hand. Smiling, he placed it inside his short pocket before walking back inside the house.

Ryoma sipped the last of his ponta before lying back on the soft grass. He's under a sakura tree near one of the street courts. He had been there since after lunch. At first, he had wanted to call Momo-senpai to hang out with him but decided against it. He wasn't really in the mood for company. So, with nothing else to do, he just played tennis against the walls like he usually do. Just to get rid of the boredom. After a while, he got tired and decided to just walk around. He ended up resting under the shade of a sakura tree where he is currently now. It was nearing five in the afternoon but he doesn't want to go home yet. There'll be no one there, anyway. (And no, he is not getting lonely. Nor is he sulking.)

Ryoma pulled his white cap low over his eyes to protect them from the orange glare of the setting sun. Then, deciding that his position is safe and comfortable enough, he closed his eyes to take a nap.

Atobe Keigo spent his afternoon in one of the street courts. He didn't play though. He just watched his ever faithful friend, Kabaji played against the rookies and amateurs who frequented the place. It was Sunday and he was feeling uncharacteristically bored. He supposed he could have called Oishitari and the others to hang out with them like they usually do on the weekends. Or he could have stayed at home, lie in his magnificent bed and read, or maybe swim a few laps to further toned his already beautiful, lean body. However, Atobe found himself walking to one of these street courts with Kabaji trailing behind.

After watching Kabaji played a few quick games, Atobe decided that he had enough. It's already late anyway, around eight in the evening. So he decided to just go home. "Let's go, Kabaji."

"Usu." Was, of course, the reply.

Taking the lead, Atobe made his way outside the tennis courts. He took out his phone to call for his chauffeur when something caught his eyes. There, under a sakura tree, he could see a familiar silhouette. A car passed, its headlight reaching the shadow under the tree before quickly passing by. _Is that. . .?_

Atobe made his way to the tree. And sure enough, the brat from Seigaku was sleeping there, as pretty and soundly as you please. He stopped directly beside the brat. Atobe knew Echizen was sleeping for he could hear the soft snore coming from under the white cap. _What on earth is he doing in this kind of place this late at night?_

Atobe sat on his heels. Then, very gently, he removed the cap. The sight that greeted him was very endearing that a soft smile immediately stretched across his lips. This is the very first time that Atobe was able to see Echizen so closely. Smiling widely now, Atobe watched as Echizen breathed in deeply then scrunch up his nose ever so slightly. He looks like a baby when he sleeps. Looking at him, you'd never know that the brat have such a sharp tongue and annoying cocky attitude. That is, unless you look real closely. And look real closely Atobe did.

The brat has long, spiky eyelashes. He has a cute button nose. His cheeks are high but slightly round with baby fats. And he has soft, pink lips that are slightly open. His skin looks soft and smooth and healthy. All in all, Echizen Ryoma is one pretty arrogant spoiled brat and he looks like it, too. _Even his chin looks arrogant,_ Atobe thought.

After a few more minutes of looking (no, he was not staring. Why was he looking, anyway?), Atobe used his right index finger to poke Echizen on the cheek.

_Soft, like a baby skin, _Atobe thought vaguely. He frowned. Then, using more force, he poked Echizen again to wake him up.

Ryoma eye's fluttered open slowly when he felt something poking his cheek. He rubbed his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand, then looked to where something, or someone? Is poking him. Focusing his gaze, he saw a face hovering over him.

"Hmm. I wanna sleep some more," he grunted before pushing that something, apparently a finger, away from him. Ryoma closed his eyes again. He's never been one to wake up fast. No matter what time of day it is, his body always took its own sweet time to wake up.

Atobe frowned. Did the brat just pushed him away? After he, oh so kindly, tried to wake him up? This, simply, will not do. He was quite aware that the brat together with his loud senpai, Momoshiro, frequented this place and thus, most people here are familiar with them. But even so, that doesn't mean that it was safe for him to just lie there and sleep, defenseless. In the middle of the night, no less.

Atobe poked Echizen again, much harder this time. He even called out, "Brat," grudgingly to try to wake him up.

Ryoma just stirred in his sleep. Who on earth was trying to disturb his beauty sleep? He opened one eye to survey his surroundings. Where on earth is he? He remembered his parents and cousin leaving him. Then he remembered watching TV, eating lunch, playing with his cat, Karupin. Then he remembered going out and heading towards the street tennis courts. He remembered buying ponta and sleeping under a shady sakura tree. Then . . .

Atobe watched as Echizen's big, golden eyes suddenly opened before the brat jumped about a foot in the air. He was amused to see a look of surprise across the brat's face. Then he frowned when the look turned into that of small fear. He was right. Echizen was indeed defenseless. Just what would have happened if someone dangerous was the one to see Echizen sleeping there?

Ryoma's eyes landed on Atobe, immediately recognizing the Hyoutei's captain. He felt his heart slow down. Boy, he thought he was in danger for a few seconds there. Relaxing visibly, Ryoma flashed one of his smirks to a frowning Atobe. "Monkey King," he said by way of greeting.

"What are you doing here, brat?" Atobe said without returning his greeting.

"I was sleeping." Echizen answered then he stretched his arms above his head like a cat.

"Alone?"

"No. Of course not." Sarcasm drips from Ryoma's words. Geez. Is the Monkey King blind or something? "Can't you see my friend George over there?"

Atobe didn't appreciate the sarcasm. He scowled. "It's getting late. Go home."

Ryoma scowled as well. Was the Monkey King ordering him around? He was about to say something smart when he realized what Monkey King said. "Oh." He said when he saw that it is indeed getting dark. How long had he been sleeping? A quick look in his mobile phone told him that it is already eight eleven in the evening. Yap. He should probably go home, now.

After one final stretch and a wide yawn, Echizen started to gather his things. Then he noticed something missing. He looked around. Then he saw it. He scowled. Why was the Monkey King holding his cap? He started to reach for it, but Atobe pulled it out of his reach.

"Monkey King, give me back my cap," Ryoma said with a glare.

Atobe just smirked at him before he placed the cap on Echizen's head himself. Then he saw that the cap was placed askew which made Echizen looked like a pouting, spoiled child. He looked adorable.

Atobe scowled. He pulled the cap lower on the brat's head, harder than was necessary. "Go home." He said again before turning back to his friend. "Let's go, Kabaji."

"Usu."

Ryoma glared at Monkey King's back. What was his problem? He glared some more. Then, deciding that he doesn't really care, he gathered his stuff again. Guess it's time for him to go home.

Ryoma Echizen _is_ sulking. He's on his way home. He doesn't want to go home. There'll be no one there except Karupin. And his dinner will be cold. And the place will be quiet and lonely. And his mother hasn't called him yet. His cousin hasn't called him yet, either. He supposed he could call them but he doesn't really want to. Sometimes, he hates his own pride. He sighed. He doesn't want to sleep alone in his house. Maybe he could call Momo-senpai and ask him to sleep over.

He was about to reach into his pocket for his phone when a car stopped beside him on the road. Frowning, he stopped to see whoever was inside the car. He felt a little surprised when the car's window climbed down to reveal Atobe. Okay. Make that a big surprise. What does the Monkey King want now?

"Brat. Get inside. Ore-sama will drive you home." Atobe said without preamble.

Ryoma's frowned deepened. "Yadda." He said before continuing on his way.

"Echizen." Atobe called.

Ryoma ignored him. Why on earth was Atobe chasing him like this? Last time he checked they weren't friends at all. They weren't even on normal speaking terms. So why does he want to drive Ryoma home?

Atobe sighed. Does the brat really need to be so stubborn? Why can't he just say yes? Atobe is being really nice and generous here. And what on earth is Atobe thinking, anyway? Offering to drive Ryoma home like they were buddy-buddy or something?

Okay. So he is a little worried. It's the middle of the night and Echizen is walking home in the dark. Alone. Anyone would be worried, right? After all, the brat is 12 years old. Yeah, That's right. He was just being a good senpai to his kouhai. Doesn't matter if they go to different school. He is still older and thus, he have to protect the little ungrateful brat.

Atobe climbed down from his car and told his chauffer to wait for him. Then he jogged to Echizen. "Brat. Ore-sama said he will drive you home." He said when he caught up to the brat.

Echizen looked at him suspiciously. "Why?" he said after a moment.

Atobe paused. "What do you mean why?"

"Why do you want to drive me home?" he asked patiently. "Last time I checked, we weren't even friends."

Atobe frowned. Does he really need a reason to? "Because." He said after a while.

"Because what?" Echizen asked incessantly.

"Because Ore-sama is feeling really generous at the moment. And Ore-sama thinks that you should just be grateful that Ore-sama offered to drive you home."

Echizen raised his right eyebrow.

"Ore-sama also thinks that it is dangerous for a child like you to be walking home alone this late at night."

"I'm not a child." Echizen countered automatically. Then he realized that the Monkey King was actually concerned about his safety. Hmm. Maybe the Monkey King wasn't so bad after all. "Yadda." He said again.

"Echizen."

"We're already here, anyway."

Atobe frowned. Here where? He looked to where Echizen was pointing. He saw a big gate. Beyond, he can see the silhouette of a big house. He looked at Echizen, his brows arched in question.

"That's my house." Echizen opened the gate then gestured inside to reveal a traditional house. At least, Atobe thinks it's traditional. "It's dark."

"Yeah. I forgot to turn on the lights before I went out this afternoon."

"Where are your parents?"

"They went somewhere. They'll be back after three days."

"So, you're staying here alone?"

"No. Of course not." Ryoma said with a small smile.

"Let me guess. George?"

"No." Ryoma's smile widened. "Karupin."

At the sound of his name, Karupin jumped to Ryoma's arms from out of nowhere. Ryoma was surprised. He caught his cat but he lost his balance. Atobe quickly reacted. He reached out to grab Ryoma then pulled the younger boy against him.

Ryoma wasn't exactly sure what happened. He was falling down unceremoniously on his butt then suddenly, he was being enveloped inside strong capable arms. His eyes widened. No way. Atobe Keigo, the King of all Monkeys, is hugging him. _And he smelled nice._ Ryoma felt his heartbeats quicken and his face heat up. What the-? Where did that thought came from?

Atobe realized that he's holding Ryoma. Then he felt something real disturbing. No way. There's just no way. . .Right? It couldn't be.

He quickly let go of the younger boy. "I have to go." He said, his expression blank.

"What?" Ryoma asked, confused both by his feelings and Atobe's sudden coldness. "Oh. Uhm. Okay."

Atobe turned on his heels. He took a step. Then another. Then another. Then he paused. What in the hell is he doing? No. He is not going to say it. "Come with me."

". . ."

"Ore-sama have decided. He will allow you to stay over at his house until your parents come back."

"What? Are you serious?" Ryoma finally asked, his eyes widening a little.

"Ore-sama is always serious."

Ryoma looked at his dark house. He really doesn't want to stay there and sleep alone. He looked at Atobe. Is it really a good idea to go with him? He looked at Karupin then asked Atobe, "Can Karupin come, too?"

"Of course." Atobe said without hesitation.

"Alright, then. I'll stay with you." He said then smiled at Atobe.

Seeing that smile, Atobe felt his heart skip a beat. He _knew_ he should not have said that. Damn. What was he thinking?

"Should we go?" Ryoma asked, completely ignorant of Atobe's confused feelings.

"Of course," Atobe answered regally. Then, sealing his fate farther, he said with conviction, "Let's go."

* * *

_So? Did you enjoy it? Are you interested to know what will happen next? I sure hope so. Tell me what you think. Please,_ do_ waste your effort and time. I'll appreciate it and be really grateful if you could leave a review, however short it may be. Suggestions are also welcome._

_Oh. And I just posted my first fanfic yesterday entitled Close To You (it's KHR) please check it out._

_That's all for today. Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoT_

_Pairing: Atobe Keigo X Echizen Ryoma_

_Note: At last! The second chapter of The King's Brat. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. But it's here now. I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as you did the first chapter. By the way, thank you so much for the awesome reviews. They inspired me and they really made my day. And to all those people who favorited this story and followed, I'm really grateful. Thank you._

_So, anyway, a little summary. This chapter focuses entirely on Ryoma's first day at Atobe's house. From the moment they arrived until the moment they slept. The story only occurred during a very short period of time, only 3 hours, give or take 30 minutes. But I tell you guys, a _lot_ has occurred within this 3 hours. They discovered some sweet, contradictory things about each other, they felt emotions that are quite unexpected, they formed a sweet though subtle connection with one another, and they have lots and lots of fluffy moments, almost in every scene. But you'll have to really squint your eyes if you wants to see these._

_That's it. Please scroll down and continue reading. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 2

"Aren't you going to pack some clothes?" Atobe asked just as they were about to go.

Ryoma looked at Atobe. "Oh, right," he said after a few moments. He started to go back to the house, but then he turned back to Atobe. "Here," he said, placing Karupin on the surprised older boy's arms. Then he pulled his bag from his shoulder and dropped it on the ground beside Atobe.

Not bothering to invite the Hyoutei's Captain along, he walked back to his house throwing a short "Be right back," over his shoulder.

"This brat," Atobe muttered as he watched Ryoma's retreating form. "How rude."

"Meow," Karupin purred.

Atobe looked down to the furry bundle he held in his arms and found the cat looking up at him curiously. Atobe help up Karupin to his eye level. "You," he said, staring at the cat's dark eyes. "You better not be as bratty as your master."

Karupin cocked his head to one side. "Meow," he said, regarding Atobe as if trying to decide whether to do what Atobe asked or not. They stared at one another for a few seconds. Then Karupin started squirming and meowing impatiently. Atobe frowned. What now? "What is wrong cat? What do you want?" he asked, fully expecting the cat to give him some form of answer.

Karupin didn't disappoint. He flailed his tubby arms towards the gray-haired teen, indicating that he wants to be held and petted. Atobe, upon realizing what the cat was asking, or more accurately, what the cat was _demanding_, pulled Karupin into his arms obligingly. He gave a resigned sigh when Karupin purred in pleasure and burrowed even deeper into his arms. What does Atobe expect? Of course, the cat would be as bratty as its master.

Ryoma walked back to his house, mentally listing what he needed during his stay with the Monkey King. He reached into his pocket for the key. He was about to insert it into the doorknob when he heard Karupin. Ryoma paused for a heartbeat before looking back to where he left Atobe and his cat. He can't see the two from his position. So he crept back silently until he can peered into Atobe behind one of the plants that his mother kept in their front yard.

Atobe was slightly turned away from him so all Ryoma could see was Atobe's right side and a small part of his back. Ryoma cursed under his breath. He wanted to see Atobe's reaction to Karupin. After all, the cat will be staying together with him in the Monkey King's house. Ryoma needed to know if he could trust Atobe not to bully his cat. Earlier, when Ryoma pushed Karupin to Atobe, the older boy's expression only showed surprise and not a hint of disdain. That doesn't mean though that the Monkey King won't hurt Karupin.

Squinting his eyes, Ryoma willed for the Monkey King to turn his way. He was surprised and his heart even missed a beat when Atobe did indeed turned fully to his direction. Not wanting Atobe to know that he was watching, Ryoma pushed his body deeper into the shadow.

Atobe was looking at the direction of the house, his hand absently stroking Karupin. The cat gave a contented sigh which made Atobe smiled down at him.

Ryoma felt his heart skipped another beat when he saw Atobe smiling down gently at his cat. Okay. Guess that means that Karupin will be safe in the Monkey King's hands.

Ryoma walked back to his house, his mind on Atobe's smile. It was weird, seeing that smile. Ryoma felt somewhat uncomfortable, like he had seen something he shouldn't. Maybe it was because Atobe don't smile often. Like honest to goodness smile. All the Monkey King really ever do was smirk. Smirk in amusement. Smirk in arrogance. Smirk in challenge. Smirk in . . .

"Tch." Why was he spending so much time analyzing Atobe's different smirks, anyway? He should just go inside and pack his things. Ryoma reached into his pocket for the key.

"What's taking you so long, brat?" Atobe suddenly asked from behind him. "Ore-sama's getting tired of waiting."

Ryoma turned back to see Atobe who was still holding Karupin in his arms. At the same moment, his hand closed in around the key in his pocket. "I can't find my key." Ryoma said on impulse.

Atobe looked at him blankly.

"I can't find my key to the house," Ryoma pulled his empty hand from his pocket. "I might have dropped it somewhere." He explained with a straight face.

Atobe didn't say anything for a few moments. Then he sighed loudly. "Let's go. It's getting late. We'll think of something on the way home."

Ryoma followed Atobe to where his car was parked. Atobe's chauffer, who was waiting patiently for his young master, was standing beside the car, his hand clasped behind his back. When he saw Atobe, he quickly bowed in respect. Then he immediately opened the door on the back of the car for his master to get in.

Atobe stood quietly on the side, waiting for Ryoma to get inside first. Ryoma shrugged. He threw his tennis bag inside, walked to Atobe, took Karupin who happily went to his master, then slid inside the car without any word. Atobe just rolled his eyes before following inside.

The ride to Atobe's house was short, quiet, and uneventful. Atobe only asked Ryoma where his parents went and kept silent after Ryoma's short answers. They stopped on a convenience store shortly for Ryoma to buy a toothbrush and other personal items. They have agreed that, first thing in the morning, Ryoma will be driven to his house so that he can change into his school uniform since it's Monday the following day. How Atobe planned to open Ryoma's house without a key, Ryoma didn't know. But he wasn't really worried. He already has a plan of his own.

"Ho," Ryoma said when he saw the place where Atobe lives. The house, or mansion actually, was very big and modern. Lots of stone columns, tiled floors, intricate looking windows, and ginormous majestic doors. Everything looks very grand. And very bright. Every nooks and crannies must have a hundred-watts light on them making the entire house practically glow in the middle of the night.

Atobe walked towards the open front door where a butler was waiting. Ryoma was following closely behind.

"Good evening, Atobe-sama," the butler greeted with a deep bow.

Atobe gave a single nod before asking Ryoma. "What kind of food do you prefer, Echizen?"

Ryoma shrugged. "As long as it's Japanese, then anything's fine."

Atobe turned back to the butler. "Tell the chef to prepare dinner immediately. We will come down to dine after the guest is properly settled in his quarters."

The butler bowed to Atobe then to Ryoma before disappearing to the kitchen.

"Come, Echizen." Atobe said to Ryoma. "Ore-sama will show you to your room."

Atobe walked up a grand staircase, complete with a red carpet, that was situated right in front of the room. It branched to two directions. Atobe took the left while his guest followed quietly behind.

Ryoma looked around the place. Everywhere he look, he can see something that spoke wealth in quiet elegance. The walls are decorated with paintings made by famous artists. Every corner sported a statue or elegant vases. The halls where lined with gold and brass trimmings. The marbled floors are carpeted. The walls tiled.

Ryoma smirked. No wonder the Monkey King always acts in a holier-than-thou manner. He practically lives in a palace!

Atobe watched Ryoma at the corner of his eyes. His presence, together with his now sleeping cat, was making the place somewhat . . . homier to Atobe. Why was that? Atobe frowned. Probably because he's comfortable when he's with the brat? Or maybe because Ryoma, being a commoner, was sort of toning down the cold grandness of the house. Thus, making it more like the home it actually is instead of a museum.

"Ne, Monkey King?" Ryoma asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"How many guest rooms do you have here?"

"Around two hundred," Atobe answered easily.

Ryoma whistled. Around two hundred. Of course. It's a good thing Ryoma wasn't easily intimidated. "Where's your room?" he asked.

Atobe frowned. "Why do you ask, brat?"

"Take me there." Ryoma said, looking up at Atobe.

Atobe stared for a few seconds. Then he started walking, "Very well, then. Right this way."

"This," Ryoma asked in a bewildered tone, "is your room?" Everywhere he looked, all he can see is violet. Violet draperies, violet bedcover, violet pillows, violet everything.

"Yes." Atobe answered regally. "This is Ore-sama's room."

"Heh." Ryoma looked around. He was standing in the middle of the Monkey King's room while the owner stood just inside the door, arms crossed in front of him. If he ignore the violets, Ryoma can actually see, and even appreciate the feeling of the room. There was a bit of a mess. Like, the bed was clumsily made. A shirt was slung on the back of a chair. One of the throw pillows is on the floor. Atobe's tennis bag was sitting in a corner beside a pair of tennis shoes. It wasn't really dirty or messy like Ryoma's own room but the little clatter gave the room a little warmth.

Ryoma looked to where Atobe was standing, silently watching him. He saw the discomfort on the older boy's face, making Ryoma realized something. He was in Atobe's private, personal quarters. And not everyone is allowed to see, let alone get inside it. The realization made Ryoma strangely happy. He felt privileged that the Monkey King has allowed him inside his room. He didn't know why, but he appreciates it. But, of course, Echizen Ryoma won't say thank you.

"So," Ryoma asked, walking to Atobe. "Where is the nearest guest room from here?"

Atobe was looking strangely at Ryoma. "Why?"

Ryoma frowned. "You're giving me a place to sleep, right?"

"Yes, Of course," Atobe said, a little insulted. "But what Ore-sama was asking is 'why do you have to see Ore-sama's room'?"

Ryoma ducked his head so Atobe can't see his face. "Because."

"Because what?" Atobe asked incessantly. Then he remembered their earlier conversation in which Ryoma was asking him, in an almost similar manner, why he wants to drive the brat home. He remembered feeling uncomfortable when he gave his answer. But he's the one asking now. Atobe smiled. Let's see what the brat will come up with. "Because what?" Atobe asked again.

Ryoma scowled. Does he really have to answer? He let out an impatient breath. "Because," Ryoma answered grudgingly. "I need to know where you stay so that if I need help, I know where I can find you."

"If you need help?" Atobe asked, surprised that the brat was actually admitting he might be incapacitated. And that he won't hesitate to ask Atobe for help. The knowledge brought Atobe a small amount of pleasure.

"I'm bad with direction." Ryoma admitted reluctantly. "I don't wanna get lost inside your house."

Atobe felt an insane impulse to wrap his arms around Ryoma's _cute_ pouting form. Wait. Did he just thought the brat cute? For that matter, did he actually thought of hugging him? Atobe felt his face heat up. To cover up, he chuckled instead. Which grew into a full-pledged laughter when Ryoma gave him the evil eye.

Atobe's laughing face made Ryoma paused. He'd seen Atobe laugh before, but it was a kind of laugh that was so similar to his smirks. It doesn't have any real feelings behind it. But now? Atobe's laugh projected a joy that is almost contagious. His face is looking flustered. His high cheeks further defined. His eyes almost closed with slight crinkles on the corners. He looked almost adorable, like a small naughty child on one of his pranks.

Ryoma started to smile. But then he realized what he's doing. He mentally shook his head. What on earth is wrong with him? Turning away from the still laughing boy, Ryoma let himself out of the Monkey King's room, muttering darkly to himself.

Atobe, thoroughly enjoying himself, jogged up to the sulking Ryoma. "Where are you going, Echizen?" he said, laughter still in his voice. "You shouldn't wander off without Ore-sama. You might get lost."

"Shut up, Monkey King!" Ryoma continued walking briskly. He does not appreciate being made fun of.

"Brat," Atobe called. Ryoma ignored him. "Echizen," he called again. Ryoma still ignored him. Atobe released a sigh. He almost forgot. Ryoma is still 12 years old. No matter how much he denied that he's not a child anymore, sometimes he's still going to act his own age. Atobe smiled to himself. Then, in a voice loud enough to wake up the entire household, Atobe called, "Ryoma!"

At that, Ryoma has to pause. Did the Monkey King just called him by his name? He turned back, glaring at Atobe with silent question.

"The guest room is this way," Atobe answered soberly, pointing to the opposite direction from where Ryoma was going. He had just realized that he's called the brat by his first name. That came out of his mouth unbidden.

Ryoma blushed a little when he realized he's going the wrong way already. Stupid sense of direction. Pouting, he started walking to where Atobe was pointing. Then, just because he felt like it, and that he thought he deserved a little revenge, he stepped on the Monkey King's foot as he passed him by.

"Ow," Atobe groaned, jumping clumsily on one foot as he held the other up painfully. He glared at Ryoma who was sniggering at him. "You brat."

Ryoma placed his clasped hands at the back of his neck before regarding Atobe with a smirk. "Mada mada dane, Monkey King." He said.

"This will be your room," Atobe said when they finally reached the guest room where Ryoma will be staying. It was quite closed to the Monkey King's room. Only two doors down the corridor.

Ryoma gave the room one swift glance. It was big and tastefully decorated. _Like a hotel room,_ he thought.

"Ore-sama will leave you for now." Atobe said from behind him. "You will be called once dinner is ready."

"Hai," Ryoma answered. He waited until Atobe left. Then he turned to the center of the room where the bed was located. Being a guy who likes to sleep so much, he was quite delighted to see that the bed, unlike the rest of the room, looked very soft and inviting with its mint green cover and big lavender pillows.

With a small smile, he walked towards the bed. He placed the still sleeping Karupin in the middle. Then he placed his tennis bag on the floor and gingerly sat beside the cat. His smile grew wider when he felt himself sank because of the softness. "Heh," Looks like he's going to have a very nice sleep tonight.

After a while, Ryoma heard a knock on his door. It was the butler earlier coming to tell him that dinner's ready.

"Where's the Monkey King?" Ryoma asked as he was led down to the dining area.

"Atobe-sama is already downstairs," the butler answered, his voice polite but his kind, old eyes shows that he was amused by Ryoma's nickname for his young master. "Shall I look after your cat while you dine, Echizen-sama?" asked the butler.

"You don't have to call me 'sama'." Ryoma muttered. The butler just looked at him. Ryoma sighed then thought for a moment. "Will you feed Karupin, too? He drinks a full bottle of milk after eating. Then he likes to take a walk after."

"Of course, Echizen-sama." The butler said as he took Karupin from Ryoma's arms. "I will see to it that your cat gets everything he needs."

"Arigatou," Ryoma said then watched worriedly as the butler heads to the kitchen with his cat.

After a while, Ryoma proceeded to the big door to the right which he guessed was the dining area. There, he found Atobe already sitting at the head of an insanely long dinner table – it was lined with a dozen upholstered chairs on either side, not to mention the two at both ends. There were already food on the table. A lot.

"Heh," Ryoma said as he neared Atobe. "This is quite a feast, Monkey King."

Atobe just shrugged. "The chef likes to impress people. Eat everything you like."

"Don't mind if I do." Ryoma chose to sit on the closest chair to Atobe. He took off his cap, placed it on the empty sit beside him then recited a hearty, "Itadakimasu!" before digging in.

Atobe didn't say anything during the meal, so Ryoma kept quiet as well. He wasn't the type to be shy when it comes to food (everybody knows that), so he didn't really mind that they weren't talking. In fact, he was sort of glad that he didn't need to talk as he was able to enjoy the food more. He ate with obvious gusto, not noticing how Atobe would smile occasionally as he watch Ryoma dig into his food like there's no tomorrow.

After their meal, Ryoma went straight to his room. He went to brush his teeth then took a quick bath. When he got out of the bathroom, Ryoma started looking for a change of clean clothes before remembering that he doesn't have any except that one boxers he bought at the overnight shop together with his toothbrush.

Right. He wasn't able to pack any clothes because 'he lost his key'. Ryoma shook his head. What he did was totally in spur of the moment. It just happened. He wasn't even sure what his intentions were when he said that. All he knew was that, what he did was completely spontaneous, definitely unorthodox, and totally out of character. It was even childish.

Ryoma let out a sigh. No use regretting it now. Ryoma took the boxers and wore it under a bathrobe. He was about to go to bed when someone knock on the door. He opened it to find the butler with a very sated and sleepy cat.

"Karupin," Ryoma said before taking the cat from the old man. "Thank you for taking care of him." He said in a low voice, not quite used to expressing gratitude.

"No need to thank me, Echizen-sama," the butler said with a smile. "How is your room? Is everything to your liking?"

"Hai. It's fine" Ryoma answered.

The butler smiled. "That's good to know. Have a good sleep, then, Echizen-sama." The butler bowed his head respectfully before turning to leave.

"Hai. Oyasumi," Ryoma muttered, watching the butler leave. Then he looked down to Karupin who was rubbing his head against his chest. "Let's go to bed, Karupin."

Ryoma couldn't sleep. He had been in bed for almost an hour now. He had tossed and turned, but his body couldn't seem to find a comfortable position. Or rather, he couldn't sleep because he was feeling homesick. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, his mind turning to the earlier events. Looking to where he placed his phone, Ryoma wondered why his mother hadn't called him yet. He hadn't even received a text message. He was starting to get worried but more than that, he was also feeling upset. Even his cousin hasn't called him even though she promised to. Okay, so maybe she hadn't really promised that she'll call him _now._ But still, shouldn't they at least check up on him? Ryoma sniffed, cursing the cold air that surrounded the room. Why was it so cold, anyway? He looked at the phone again, willing it to ring. Damn it. Even a call from his baka oyaji will be welcome.

After a few minutes, when the phone still remained silent, Ryoma finally gave up. He turned to his cat who stirred beside him.

"Karupin," Ryoma whispered dejectedly. Then he put his arms around the cat, trying to take comfort on the fact that even though his parents are not around, at least, he still have Karupin with him.

"Brat," a voice called quietly from outside. Ryoma started. He turned to the door. Was that the Monkey King? What was he doing here? Ryoma climbed down the bed and walked silently towards the door. Then he paused, suddenly not sure whether he really heard the Monkey King outside or he only imagined it. He waited for a few seconds. Then he tiptoed closer and placed his ear against the door, straining to hear any sound. Maybe he did imagine it.

"Open up, brat. Ore-sama knows you're awake." Atobe suddenly said, making Ryoma jumped in surprise.

Ryoma scowled. He threw the door open and glared at Atobe. "You scared me, Monkey King!"

Atobe just looked at him. Then, out of nowhere, he tossed some clothes to Ryoma. "Here. Ore-sama shall let you borrow this." Then the Monkey King left without even waiting for a reply.

Ryoma was left standing on the door, looking at the direction of Atobe's room. He looked down to see a pair of neatly folded pajamas in his arms. They're violet. Smiling softly, he went back inside his own room. He considered only for a moment before wearing the offered clothes. It was too big for him. The hem of the shirt reached almost to his knees, the sleeves past his elbows and the pants have to be folded by more than a foot before Ryoma could even walk without tripping.

Ryoma looked down at himself. He looked ridiculous. Especially with the grape patterns on the pajama that he only noticed now. Looking closely, he saw that the grapes have faces. Like smileys, they show different emotions. Ryoma immediately liked the grape face on the shirt's breast pocket. It looked smug and overconfident and it has a mole below its right eye.

Ryoma yawned loudly. He went back to bed. This time, when he closed his eyes, he fell asleep almost immediately with a soft smile on his lips and a single thought in his head.

_The pajama smells like the Monkey King._

* * *

_So, what do you guys think? Did you like it? I had quite a hard time when I started writing this chapter. At first, I wanted to jump straight to Ryoma's first day on Atobe's house and was only planning to write in passing how he got settled there. But then I thought of some ideas, like how would Ryoma react to Atobe's ginormous house, or how was their first dinner together, or how was Atobe and Karupin's first interaction, where will Ryoma sleep (it was a very big house). I did lot of brainstorming. And I kept changing the flow of the story over and over again. Until I started typing the scene with Atobe talking to Karupin, that is. Everything seems to go smoothly from that point on. But then, I had another hold up when I was doing the dinner scene. I wanted to write it in details but then I had no idea what to write for their conversation. And I thought that it will only make the chapter longer anyway. So, to those of you who might have been looking forward to their first dinner together, I'm so sorry. Don't worry though, I already planned a very interesting dinner for these two on the next chapter. (I already started on the draft) Plus, with special guests. Guess who? I swear, you're going to love this. Or not._

_That's all. Oh, wait. By the way, that last sentence wasn't meant to be perverted, just in case some of you got the wrong idea. It's actually meant to be real sweet. I just thought that it would be very nice if Ryoma was somehow comforted by Atobe's scent. You know, since the pajama smells like Atobe, it would be like he's holding Ryoma in his sleep._

_Ooh. And do tell me what you thought of Ryoma 'losing his key'. That was unexpected, wasn't it? But he's 12. He's supposed to do unexpected, _childish_ things._

_So, that's it for today. Watch out for the next chapter. Atobe waking Ryoma up, taking him to school, going to Ryoma's place, etc. And don't forget that they'll have special guests. He He._

_Okay. I'll stop talking, now. Ja ne!_

_P.S. Did anyone else noticed that Kabaji just . . . disappeared?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoT_

_Pairing: Atobe Keigo x Echizen Ryoma_

_Note: The third chapter for this story is actually quite long, like 5,000+ so I thought I'd split it up into two parts. I know it's too long, twice as long as the first chapter. But even so, I don't want to cut any part (just to save space) because not only did I spend so much time writing it but most importantly, I thought that every scene is essential in the development of the story. So, yeah. This is the first part only. I wanted to post both halfs back to back at the same time, but I thought, since I already finished the first part then I might as well post it for you guys to read. That'll be better than just letting it sit on my hard drive while I work on the second part, right? So, here it is. Please enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 3 (part 1)

Atobe looked up after taking a small drink from his juice. He frowned. Like the last five times that he looked up, he didn't see a certain stuck-up guest that he was expecting to see ever since he went down to have breakfast. He checked his watch. It's still early to go to school. But he thought they have agreed to go to the brat's place first thing in the morning to get clothes and stuff. Shouldn't the brat be coming down to breakfast right about now?

Atobe turned to look at the butler who was standing just a few feet away. The butler, immediately understanding what his young master was asking, walked forward to Atobe. "A maid was already sent to Echizen-sama's room."

Atobe nodded. He turned back to his food. After a while, said maid entered the dining hall. Atobe motioned her forward.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Atobe-sama!" the maid greeted with a deep bow.

"Where is Echizen?" Atobe asked after he nodded his greeting.

The maid, who was quite passionate about her job, quickly answered, "I apologize, Atobe-sama, but Echizen-sama won't wake up!"

Atobe felt his heart stopped when he heard those words. To him, they sounded almost like, _I'm so sorry, but he's dead._ Atobe panicked. He didn't ask for confirmation or any questions at all. He threw his napkin on the table then rushed out of the room, leaving bewildered servants behind.

"Kaori-san," the butler asked the maid amidst the silence that followed Atobe's impromptu exit. "Don't you mean to say that Echizen-sama _refused_ to wake up?"

Kaori, the maid, frowned. "That's what I just said."

The butler just sighed before going to follow his young master.

...

Atobe took the stairs two at a time. He rushed towards Ryoma's room, concern pumping adrenaline into his veins. He didn't pause, even when he reached the closed door. He threw it open, marched towards the bed, and looked down almost dreadfully – only to see a _very_ obviously sleeping Ryoma.

The relief Atobe felt was almost palpable. His heart slammed into his chest as he felt it beat again. But still, he needed to be sure. He reached his hand forward, placing it above Ryoma's nose, needing to feel the air coming in and out of Ryoma's lungs. Atobe breathed another relieved sigh when he felt the warm breath beneath his palm. He straightened up, watched the younger boy snore softly for a few seconds. Then he walked towards the far wall and started banging his head on the hard surface. Damn it. He overreacted!

Atobe couldn't believe that he actually ran to Ryoma's room just because he misinterpreted what the maid said. The hell is wrong with him? Why was he worrying so much for the brat?

Atobe stopped banging his head. Why was he banging his own head, anyway? He turned to glare at Ryoma's sleeping form. This brat. He thinks he can make a worrywart out of the great Ore-sama? Huh!

Atobe marched back towards the bed. Then, still glaring, he started to wake Ryoma up. Which turned out to be a very arduous task as he later found out.

"Oi, Echizen! Wake up, brat." Atobe called.

Ryoma didn't stir.

Atobe tried again. "Brat. Ore-sama said to wake up!"

Still no reaction from Ryoma.

Atobe frowned. Seems like the brat is a very deep sleeper. He reached forward again, this time to shake Ryoma a little. "Brat. Oi! Wake up."

"Hmm," Ryoma moaned into his sleep, his arms shooting forward to grab and hold a pillow. He still didn't wake up.

Atobe took a calming breath. He's starting to get annoyed. "Oi, Echizen, if you don't wake up this instant, Ore-sama will leave you here alone."

He waited for a few heartbeats. When no reaction came from Ryoma, he continued. "You're going to be late for class."

Still nothing.

"Ore-sama will really leave you here." He continued, his voice laced with warning. "Alone."

But still, the brat didn't wake up. He didn't even stir.

Atobe started to scowl. "Oi, Echizen." He started to shake Ryoma again, a little harder this time. "Stop sleeping already."

Ryoma frowned in his sleep. Who on earth is trying to wake him up? He still wanted to sleep, damn it. "Yadda," he muttered stubbornly before burying his head under the pillow in his arm.

Atobe was dumbfounded to say the least. He cannot believe that the brat had the nerve to actually contradict him even in sleep. "This brat." Atobe was quickly losing his patience. He pulled the pillow from Ryoma, none to gently. Now, he wasn't exactly expecting Ryoma to just wake up and start hitting him for disturbing his beauty sleep, but still, Atobe was surprised when the brat merely rolled to the other side of the bed and continued sleeping.

Atobe felt another strong impulse to bang his head against something hard again. Taking a deep calming breath, he started to count slowly in his head. He even massaged his temple to stop the oncoming headache. Goodness. It's only eight in the morning but Atobe felt exhausted already. This brat. Really.

Atobe looked at Ryoma's back. He considered for a moment. Then he crawled up on the bed. "Oi, Echizen." He said. He leaned forward to peer down at Ryoma who was sleeping very deeply again. Atobe sighed. That's right. Last night, it's nearing midnight already but Ryoma was still awake. The brat was obviously tired and needing sleep.

Atobe started to consider letting the brat sleep longer. Ryoma can just miss his morning classes and go to school in the afternoon. He will also have ample time to go home and pack some clothes. Atobe was about to do just that, but then he realized something. He was getting soft. When did he start getting soft? He was the captain of Hyoutei's Tennis Club for goodness' sake. With all its rowdy, immature members, he can't afford to be soft. He was supposed to be strict and hard.

"Oi, brat, wake up!" Atobe called loudly while shaking Ryoma on the shoulder at the same time. "Ore-sama is the one trying to wake you up, brat, so you better comply."

Ryoma moaned something under his breath.

"What was that, Echizen? Did you say something?"

Ryoma moaned again.

Atobe leaned forward, trying to understand what the brat was murmuring in his sleep.

"Karupin," Ryoma moaned softly. Then he turned to his other side, his lips stretching to a lazy smile as he played with his cat in the dreamland.

Atobe was petrified on the spot. He wasn't expecting Ryoma to turn to him. When the brat started to move, Atobe had been concentrating on Ryoma's words. He had heard it clearly. _Karupin._ The brat was having a dream about his cat. Atobe smiled. Then he realized that his face was only two centimeters away from Ryoma's. His smile frozen. His eyes widened. His heart did a mad jumping jack inside his chest. And his brain seems to lose all kinds of coherent thoughts._ Oh, shit._

It took him more than a few minutes to recover. But when he did, Atobe immediately scampered backwards, falling on the floor on his haste to move away from temptation. Wait. Did he just say temptation? Yap. It's official. He's going crazy.

"Atobe-sama," the butler, who have been standing and was secretly watching just outside the door, called. Concern and a well-masked amusement in his voice. "Is everything alright, Atobe-sama?"

Atobe turned to look at the butler blankly. Then he immediately scrambled to his feet, blushing madly. After brushing off the invisible dirt from his clothes, Atobe cleared his throat and effectively resumed his princely demeanor, albeit the slight blush still on his cheeks. "Everything is fine." He answered regally. He gave the butler a pointed look.

The butler immediately bowed and turned to stand outside again, his back towards the room.

Atobe winced. Then he looked at Ryoma who was still sleeping, oh, so peacefully, unaware of the commotion going on around him. Really. Enough is enough. "Ryoma," Atobe called in a hard voice. "You are going to wake up this instant or –"

Atobe's words died in his throat when he saw Ryoma's eyes fluttered open slowly. The brat blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the brightness of the room. Then he sat up slowly, the neck of his big shirt hanging on the side, exposing a full, pale shoulder. He stared forward groggily, waiting for his brain to start working. Then his eyes turned to Atobe who was looking at him in quite amazement.

_So, that's how you wake up the brat,_ Atobe thought. _Call him by his first name. That was actually easy._

"Monkey King," Ryoma called sleepily, his voice husky from sleep. "Why are dressed like that? Are you going to school?"

Atobe felt his eye twitched. Did the brat just asked him that? "Brat." Atobe said, miffed. "It's obvious that you're not quite awake yet. So, Ore-sama will be kind enough and inform you that today is Monday."

Ryoma just stared at Atobe blankly. Then slowly, his eyes widened as he realized what the Monkey King was saying.

"Yes." Atobe confirmed. "So, go. Change. Now." Then he marched outside, closing the door with a bang.

Ryoma was left alone, panicking because he's going to be late, and frowning because he doesn't understand why the Monkey King was so annoyed so early in the morning.

….

"What are you going to do with that?" Ryoma asked as he watch the butler spread out various small tools in front of him.

"He's going to pick the lock." Atobe explained. He was standing just behind them, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You can pick locks?" Ryoma asked the butler, something almost akin to admiration in his voice.

"Hai, Echizen-sama." The butler arranged the tools in front of him following some weird order. "My uncle was a very good detective and this is one of the many skills that he taught me."

"Heh," Ryoma said, impressed. "Will you teach me then?"

The butler smiled indulgingly at him. "Of course, Echizen-sama."

The butler proceeded to describe to him the different tools and its uses, showing it to him, and even letting him touch. Ryoma nodded his head occasionally, his eyes focused on the each tools as they were described.

Atobe sighed while he watched. He thought they already established that they're going to be late for school if they don't hurry up. He said so to the two who were deep in discussion.

"Hai," The butler said. "I apologize Atobe-sama." Then he turned to Ryoma. "May I ask that we continue the discussion some other time, Echizen-sama?"

Ryoma nodded. "Alright. It's fine by me."

The butler took two pointed thin metals from the tools collection, one short, the other longer. Then he went to the front door and kneeled in front of it, his old hands quickly reaching for the knob to unlock it. Just before he begin, however, Ryoma stopped him with his comment.

"Ah." Ryoma said, his hand in his pocket. Atobe looked at him questioningly. "I found my key." Ryoma announced. He pulled his hand from his pocket and raise it for everyone to see. There, held in his fingers, is indeed a key.

The butler paused for a second before he began to chuckle heartily. He stood up from his position and gestured for Ryoma to open the door. Ryoma immediately complied.

After opening the door, he turned back to the others with a definite self-satisfied grin, which faltered a little when he saw Atobe's expression. The older boy has an obvious twitched on his right eye and he was looking as if he wants to throttle Ryoma.

_Shimatta_, Ryoma thought. He immediately backed away inside the house. "I'll hurry up," he said before turning fully away to run to his room upstairs. "Come on in if you want." He called to Atobe over his shoulder before fully disappearing from sight.

Atobe was still scowling, but he shrugged. He went inside the house slowly, his eyes wandering around the place.

….

After approximately ten minutes, Ryoma came back down. "I'm ready," he said.

Atobe looked up to see Ryoma coming down the stairs. The brat have his bag slung on one shoulder, his cap carelessly placed on top of his head, his fingers busy buttoning his shirt.

_Tch. What ready?_ Atobe watched as Ryoma put on his white shoes. Then the brat bounced to his feet, pausing for a moment to probably remember if he had forgotten something. Which he obviously did. He tapped a hand to his forehead before walking further inside the house. Atobe curiously followed.

He found Ryoma in front of the refrigerator, drinking a bottle of milk. _Interesting. _He watched as Ryoma finished the milk quickly before taking another bottle and proceeding to drink it as well. He raised his brow when the brat turned to his direction.

Ryoma paused on his drink before shrugging. "Inui-senpai told me to drink two bottles per day."

Atobe snickered, understanding. "Tch. Like it's going to work." He teased.

"What does that mean, Monkey King?" Ryoma asked with a glare.

Atobe only smirked at Ryoma's predictable reaction. Then he suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked suspiciously when he saw the older boy's intent look on his face.

Atobe ignored the question. He walked forward and only stopped when he was directly in front of the first year. Then he gingerly reached out and adjusted the cap on Ryoma's head. He even shifted the bangs so it won't get into the younger boy's eyes. He leaned backward a little to inspect his work.

He met Ryoma's eyes. The brat was looking up at him, eyes a little wide, mouth open, and a stunned look on his face. Atobe frowned. He was about to ask what's wrong when he finally realized what he did.

Atobe felt his face starting to heat up. He cleared his throat, his eyes darting to the side to avoid Ryoma's gaze. He moved backward to put distance between them.

"Hurry up, brat. We don't have all morning." He said, voice as neutral as possible. Then he turned around to inspect the contents of the cupboard, pretending that he didn't do something so awkward and so totally out of his character.

"Oh. Ah. Yeah." Ryoma turned his back to the Monkey King, a small blush creeping into his face. Boy. That was totally unexpected. No one has ever done that before. Adjusting his cap, that is. The gesture almost seemed affectionate. Ryoma blushed harder. Scowling because of the uncomfortable feeling, he raised the still half-full bottle to his lips, pretending that his heart wasn't pounding so hard inside his chest.

* * *

_That's all of part 1. I promised special guests for this chapter, didn't I? Well, they're going to appear on the second part so please look forward to it. I''ll post it as soon as I can. Please, don't forget to_ _tell me what you think. Wonderful reviews are always appreciated. And suggestions are also welcome. That's it. Ja Ne!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoT_

_Pairing: Atobe Keigo X Echizen Ryoma_

_Note: You know how, sometimes, when you write a particular scene, the words and sentences just keep flowing out and even though you want to stop (because it's making the story go on a totally different path from what you originally intended) you can't because it was going so good and all the things are (accidentally) falling into just the right places? Well, that's what happened to this Chapter. Even so, it should be interesting and quite refreshing since the ever-mischievous guys are finally making their appearance. So. Enjoy._

_._

Chapter 4:

.

"We're going to hang out at Yuushi's place. You coming, Atobe?" Mukahi Gakuto asked their captain while they were putting away their racquets and getting ready to leave. They just finished club activities and everyone was tired and sore. He, especially was looking forward to having a nice, long rest (which mostly includes sitting on his favorite recliner at Oishitari's house, eating junk foods and drinking soda while playing non-stop video games).

"Can't." Atobe answered. "Ore-sama have some place to go to."

"Really? Where is that?" Oishitari Yuushi asked, wiping his glasses with the edge of his towel. He had just came out from the shower, dressed in his school uniform minus the tie and jacket.

There was a pause as Atobe raised his bag to his shoulder. "Somewhere," he answered, being purposely cryptic. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable to say that he was going to Echizen's place to help him pack some clothes so that the brat can go live with him in his house. Never mind that it's only for three days and only because Echizen's parents have to go somewhere. And he, being the kind and generous soul that he is, had offered to let said brat stay in the safety of his mansion. Knowing his teammates (he was thankful that Shishido and the others already left), Atobe surmised that they're probably going to arrive at some weird, disconcerting conclusions if he was to tell them that.

"You should invite Kabaji," he suggested instead. "He's probably bored being cooped up inside his house with nothing better to do." Then he strode outside the clubroom, leaving a small wave as his goodbye.

Gakuto and Oishitari exchanged a look. The kingly Atobe going somewhere unknown without the loyal Kabaji waiting on him just don't . . . happen. Which could only mean . . . Wheels inside their heads immediately started turning to try and understand their captain's odd behavior.

After considering a lot of possibilities, Oishitari eventually thought that Atobe acting weird could only mean one thing. He's going on a date. Gakuto thought the very same thing. But while the blue-haired tensai concluded that their captain is probably going out with some fancy girl that was higher on social status, Gakuto, after some strange, out of this world thought process, arrived on a completely different conclusion.

He thought that Atobe is probably going on a secret date with Kunimitsu Tezuka.

"Let's go follow him." Gakuto proposed at once, the beginning of a positively manic smile forming on his lips.

Oishitari rolled his eyes at his partner's predictable conduct. Pointedly ignoring the infantile suggestion, he strode to his assigned locker and started to gather the things he needed to take home.

Gakuto, not at all put off, decided to take the silence as a quiet agreement. He copied Oishitari and started gathering his own things, a definite bounce on his feet as he conveniently forgot about his earlier fatigue.

"Yosh," the redhead declared when he was ready to set out and have fun. "Ikuze, Yuushi. We're gonna go spy on Atobe and watch him go all sappy with his boyfriend."

Oishitari, who was in the process of tightening his necktie, promptly paused in his task and whip his head to his doubles partner. "Boyfriend?" he asked, not sure if he heard correctly.

Gakuto gave him a look. "That's right. Boyfriend. We are so gonna catch that condescending bastard in the act while he gets all disgustingly mushy with that emotionally constipated Seigaku captain." He rubbed his hands together in glee, missing the stupefied look on the other's face.

"This," and he put a lot of emphasis on this word, "is going to be epic."

….

"Come again?" Momo asked, not quite sure if he heard correctly.

Afternoon practice had just ended and he was standing side by side with Kikumaru. The older but shorter boy have his right arm around his shoulder which made him hunch his back just a little. It was an uncomfortable posture. This little fact, however, was ignored as he focused on the younger boy in front of them.

"Ochibi~?" Kikumaru, after blinking a couple of times, was also asking.

"What's with the look, senpai-tachi?" Ryoma asked, both his stance and voice showing his signature blasé nature.

Kikumaru and Momo looked at each other.

"Ano . . . Echizen," Momo started, confusion evident in his tone. "Are you saying you're not going to come and eat burgers with us?"

"Un," Ryoma confirmed with a nod.

The two older boys shared another look, this one of disbelief instead of the earlier confusion because, well, Ryoma Echizen do not say no to burgers. Especially if it's free.

Seeing the expression on his senpai-tachi's faces, Ryoma rolled his eyes. _Like it was a big deal_, he thought before saying loudly and apathetically, "I have to go meet with someone."

Ryoma clearly thought that this will suffice as an explanation so he didn't pay much attention when he didn't hear any verbal response. He gave his phone a quick look to check the time before swearing lightly. "Shimatta. I've to go, senpai-tachi. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Ryoma left, muttering incoherent things about being late, clothes, monkeys, kings and more monkeys.

Behind him, two boys are sharing a not so rare moment of mutual roguishness, sniggering as they saw the mischievous glint in each other's eyes.

….

There was a comfortable feeling that hangs in the air between the two boys. They were inside Atobe's fancy car and was slowly making their way to his mansion. Sitting on the small space between them was a medium-sized knapsack which contains Ryoma's clothes and personal items.

"I'm hungry," Ryoma announced out of the blue. He was watching the buildings outside passed by in a slight blur when he suddenly felt a rather unpleasant rumble in his stomach. He frowned, remembering that if it was any other normal day, he'd be in a burger joint right now with Momo-senpai and/or Kikumaru-senpai, happily stuffing his face with, well, burgers. And fries. And soft drinks.

"I'm hungry," he repeated, louder this time when yet again, another rumble disturbed his stomach.

Atobe, who was resting his head against the backrest of his seat, suppressed a sigh. He had been half dozing, half of his awareness focused on the younger boy beside him while the other half was preoccupied with tennis and training menus for his team. Upon hearing Ryoma's voice which, Atobe was sure of this, held a very obvious whiny quality, his consciousness immediately snapped back to full attention. He opened his eyes and turned his head, rewarding the boy with a lazy glance. Before he could say anything, however, a shrill sound split through the air.

He watched as Ryoma felt through his book bag, looking slightly irritated by the sound. After a few seconds, the brat took out a phone and quickly checked the caller ID.

A sudden beatific smile lit up Ryoma's delicate facial features. Atobe's heart skip a beat. He felt mesmerized. His eyes took in the soft smile on the brat's soft-looking lips, the obvious joy that brighten up his big, golden eyes, the small excited bounce on his little movements. At the back of his mind, Atobe was very much aware that he was staring. And yet he couldn't stop the action.

He was mesmerized.

And that little fact didn't sit well with him.

Luckily, Ryoma was aware of his facial expression. He quickly schooled his face into his usual bored look (much to Atobe's disappointment – the same Atobe frowned at this). He averted his face then pressed the receive call button.

"Kaa-san," he said by way of greeting, his voice low but undoubtedly happy.

'Ryoma?' his mother said on the other line. 'How are you? I'm so happy to hear your voice. I was so worried. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to call you yesterday. We had a little problem at the airport, your father misplaced our plane tickets . . . '

Ryoma gave a small snort at this.

' . . . and then on the way here to your uncle's house, we had to stop at a deserted road because the car's tire went flat. Can you believe that? But everything's alright now. How are you, sweetheart?'

Ryoma wanted to make a face, partly because of his mother's rant and partly because of the endearment. Although Rinko usually called him that whenever they talk, it still made him blush. He's not a kid anymore, was his reason.

"I'm fine, Kaa-san," he said, answering the last question but ignoring everything else. He gave Atobe a furtive glance, saw that the older boy was sleeping again, then whispered into the mouthpiece, "I, uhm, staying at a senpai's house."

There was a pause on the other line before Rinko asked, 'Momoshiro-kun?'

"Iie," Ryoma answered. "It's Atobe . . . san. From Hyoutei." He gave another glance at the sleeping boy beside him and saw that the other's lips are slightly tilted upwards at the corners. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

'Atobe? I think I heard you say that name before but I'm not quite sure . . .'

"It's Atobe Keigo, Kaa-san," Ryoma explained. Then he started to snigger. "Remember that Monkey King I was talking about?"

Just as he predicted, the supposedly sleeping Atobe quickly opened his eyes and gave him a glare. Ryoma stuck out his tongue and laughed when the blue-tinted dark eyes narrowed on him.

Atobe, feeling a twitch on his temple at Ryoma's audacity to laugh at him, reached over and pulled on the brat's earlobe. When Ryoma turned back to him, he mouthed the word 'brat' and was rewarded with a cheeky grin.

'Ah, yes. The Monkey King.' Rinko chuckled from the other line. 'I thought the two of you don't get along?'

Ryoma frowned at this. Did he say that when he was talking about the Monkey King? "Not really," he answered. "But he offered, surprisingly (Atobe's eyes narrowed at this, too), to let me stay in his house. So . . ."

'It's fine by me, Ryoma.' Rinko said. 'In fact, I'm relieved that you wouldn't have to stay home alone.' A pause. There was a muffled voice in the background that Ryoma recognized as his cousin's, Nanako. Then Rinko continued, 'Just make sure that he's taking care of you and that you're happy with the arrangements.'

Now, Ryoma was quite certain that his mother was talking about the accommodations here. But the way she articulated the thoughts, like she was giving her blessings or something, made Ryoma blushed to the ends of his ears.

He quickly ducked his head to avoid the Monkey King's curious look.

"Right. Arigatou, Kaa-san." And what was up with his answer? Saying thank you of all things.

Ryoma cleared his throat, still refusing to look at the older boy beside him.

'Ahh.' His mother whined on the other line. There was another voice there. Ryoma recognized his father's lazy drawl talking to another male, probably his uncle. 'I have to go, Ryoma. I'll call you again tonight. I promise.' Rinko's voice sounded a little distant when she said something while obviously holding the phone away from her. Something about his baka-oyaji messing around with the kids (his uncle's children) and about burning his blasted magazines. Then her voice sounded normal again, or as normal as it can get through the phone. 'Bye, sweetheart. Tell Atobe-kun hello for me. I'll call again later. Take care of yourself, now. Daisuki~"

Before Ryoma could say his own goodbye, he already heard the dial tone on the other line.

"Un. Bye." He said nonetheless before putting the phone down and giving it the smallest smile.

"So," Atobe suddenly said beside him. Ryoma turned and saw the interested look in his eyes. "You talk about Ore-sama with your mother?"

There was a pause as Ryoma thought of his answer. "Sure. I do." He admitted after a while.

"Ho?" Atobe was surprised that the brat actually confirmed it. "Then, Ore-sama hopes that you placed special emphasis on Ore-sama's amazing tennis prowess."

Ryoma bit back a snort when he saw the older boy flicked his hair dramatically. "Un, I did." He said with a smirk. "Then I described in complete details how Buchou defeated you."

Ryoma watched as the smug smile on the other's face froze, the beginning of a twitch appearing on the Monkey King's temple. After a couple of seconds, when the older boy hissed the words 'cheeky brat' under his breath, Ryoma finally let go of the smile that kept wanting to intrude on his face.

He'll never get tire of this. Teasing the Monkey King and getting a rise out of him like this is just like having a cold ponta after his every match. It came as a second nature to him. A custom. A habit that, Ryoma decided, he's not going to break any time soon.

Or maybe he will, after hearing what the Monkey King has to say.

"Brat." Atobe said between clenched teeth. "I want a match. Right now."

...

At about the same time, but in a different location . . .

Oishitari released his twenty-eighth long-suffering sigh of the day. He collapsed against the side of the 5th cake shop that Gakuto have dragged him to while the red-haired do moonsaults trying to peek inside said shop, jumping higher and higher and doing it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

They have been on the hunt ever since leaving Hyoutei Gakuen, going to different dating spots all over the city and even to some places that are quite questionable and disturbing in their, err, reputation. That's right. Leave it to Mukahi Gakuto to drag him to Love Hotels like they were just going for a stroll in the park.

There goes his twenty-ninth sigh.

The blue-haired tensai suppressed (he considered it quite a feat) his thirtieth sigh when a blob of red hair suddenly intruded his personal breathing space.

"Yuushi." Gakuto whined, totally ignoring the slumped and exhausted appearance of his doubles partner. "They're not in there." He said this as if it was Oishitari's fault that the object(?) of their hunt was nowhere in sight.

"That's why I told you, Gakuto. Let's just go home." Oishitari refused to recognize the pleading quality in his voice.

"Dame da." There's no way that Gakuto was missing this rare chance of catching Atobe in a surely awkward situation. Not to mention embarrassing.

But where could they have gone to? Sure, Atobe was in his car when he left school so it was basically impossible to trail him. But for him to vanish completely? Not likely.

Gakuto thought for a moment. What kind of place would Atobe choose to take his date to? Apparently, not cake shops. They've already visited every big, fancy, and elegant shop in town and ignoring those that are small, ordinary ones (there's no way the arrogant Atobe will even stepped foot in those). They've been to high-class restaurants, for-the-rich-only parks, and even to some expensive Love Hotels where they asked the receptionist:

_'Did a silver-haired, autocratic boy, about fifteen years old, came here? He was supposed to be with some bespectacled, stoic brown-haired boy the same age as he is? No? Are you sure? I'll pay.'_

But alas, Atobe wasn't in any of those places. So where could he be?

Gakuto didn't stop to consider even for a moment that maybe Atobe already went home or that he may not be in a date after all, with Tezuka or anyone else for that matter. It was because Gakuto have this particular gut feeling that was telling him that his suspicion was correct. So, he thought. And finally, after catching a flash of something green bouncing somewhere in the corner of his eyes, he realized the exact, perfect place of where his captain may be.

"Let's go, Yuushi." He said with a big grin before grabbing and pulling the other boy on the hand. "I know just the place where that stupid Atobe is."

….

"Mou, Momo!" Kikumaru wailed while pulling on the other's sleeve. "How long are you going to eat? We have to go. Now."

"Chotto matte, senpai." Momo said, his right hand reaching for the fries while his left closed in on his 5th burger. "It's not like we can find Echizen and his date. We already tried, remember?"

"But Momo. We only looked for them in one place and it was this restaurant, too. What if they're eating in a different restaurant, nya? Say that one across the street."

The dunk-smasher looked up to see what kind of restaurant Kikumaru was pointing to. It was small but elegant, the glass windows shiny and clear, a fancy logo was painted on the door just below the restaurant's, or shop actually, name.

"That can't be, Kikumaru-senpai. It's totally impossible for Echizen to be in there."

"Why is that, nya~?"

Momo snorted. "The place looks too stuffy. There's no way Echizen will want to set foot in that place."

"Demo." Kikumaru looked to the direction of the shop once again and saw a flash of red. "Ah! Isn't that Mukahi Gakuto from Hyoutei? And is that Oishitari-san with him?"

"Hmm. You're right, Kikumaru-senpai. I wonder what they're doin – Uwaah! What are you doing Kikumaru-senpai. My burgers! I'm still eating!"

The acrobatic player ignored his kouhai as he continued to pull him through the door. Just now, the two tennis players from Hyoutei are acting suspicious (holding hands and all). And since Kikumaru wasn't able to stalk Ochibi, then why not this 'couple' instead?

* * *

_How do you like the story so far? I hope you're happy with it and that it's making you smile, at least_

_Anyway, the next chapter should be fun and interesting. Will they (Oishitary, Gakuto, Kikumaru, Momo) find Atobe and Echizen? How will they react if/when they did? You should look forward to that. I know I will._

_So, yeah. Review, review, review. Thanks in advance and I'll see you on the next Chapter. Ja! _


End file.
